Iron Man
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark '''A.K.A. '''Iron Man is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Lex Luthor in the 46th episode of Death Battle, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and later fought Batman in an episode of One Minute Melee. He also fought Mega Man X in the first episode of DBX Season Two. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Iron Man vs Android 17 (Abandoned) * Iron Man VS Astro Boy * Iron Man vs Claire Harvey * Iron Man vs Cyborg * Iron Man vs. Deoxys * Iron Man vs Dr. Eggman (Abandoned) * Dexter vs. Iron Man (Abandoned) * Genos vs. Iron Man * Goku vs Iron Man * Iron Man vs Green Lantern * Issei VS Iron Man * Mario vs Iron Man (Abandoned) * Iron Man vs. Master Chief * Iron Man vs Max Steel * Iron Man vs Mega Man * Iron Man Vs Mega Man X * Iron Man vs Metal Sonic * Optimus Prime vs Iron Man * Iron Man vs Raiden * Saitama vs. Iron Man * Iron Man vs Samus Aran * Iron Man vs. Scrooge McDuck (Abandoned) * Iron Man VS Tails The Fox Battles Royale * Avengers Battle Royale * Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Completed Death Battles * Batman vs Iron Man * Iron Man VS Darth Vader * Emmet vs Iron Man * Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man * Green Arrow vs Iron Man * Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man (Fanon Version) * Morrigan Aensland vs Iron Man * Sonic Vs Iron Man * Steve ( Minecraft ) vs Iron Man * Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18 Possible Opponents * Agent Carolina * Jango Fett (Star Wars) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Ratchet and Clank History The son of Howard Stark, billionaire playboy Tony Stark inherited his father's company Star Enterprises and was one of America's lead weapons manufacturers. But that all changed when Stark got shrapnel embedded in his heart while captured by terrorists, managing to escape them in a suit of armor built around technology to keep the shrapnel killing him. In time, creating a series of suits to take on any challenge, Stark redirected his company's interests out of weapons as he becomes Iron Man to face various villains on his own or with his Avenger team mates. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Anthony Edward Stark *Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead, Master of Machines *Height: 6'1"/185 cm *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion *Owner of Area 51 *Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice Iron Man Armor *Composed of gold-titanium alloy *Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs *Capable of high-speed flight, super strength, and enhanced durability *Standard Weaponry **Repulsor Rays **Smart Missiles **Anti-tank Missiles **Unibeam Feats *Downed She-Hulk with one punch *Can hold his own against Captain America in hand-to-hand *Can achieve warp speed flight *Tanks hits from Mjolnir *Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands *Lifts up cars with one hand *First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark *Height: 6'1 without armor, 6'6 in armor *Weight: 225 lbs *Occupation: CEO of Stark Enterprises, former Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Multiple PhD's in in physics, Mechanical and Electrical Engineering Mark/Model 13 the Module Armor *Can wear all other suits of similar size; making it the most adaptable suit. *Can easily fit into its extra casing; the Hulk Buster. Mark 42 Armor *Latest version of his standard armor *Powered by set of five Repulsor Tech generators Mark/Model 14 the Hulk Buster *Designed to overpower the Hulk before Hulk becomes too angry. *Has all the powers of the standard Ironman Armors. *Has sleeping gas and radiation absorption to slow down the Hulk. *Powerful enough to harm Hulk. *Durable enough to survive blows from the Hulk. *The slowest and largest of his armors. Endosym Armor / Iron Man Armor Model 50 *A symbiote combined with liquid metal. *Has all the powers of the standard Ironman Armors. *Can regenerate from damage. *Can absorb and resist energy. *Repulser blasts significantly enhanced and now red in color. *Can be summoned telepathically and used as a weapon to entangle or trap foes. *Can increase in size, akin to the Hulk Buster. Standard Armor Abilities *Superhuman strength **Average lift: 100 tons **Can lift higher amounts with more power *Superhuman speed **Can keep up with and even outmanuever Spider-Man and the Human Torch *Flight **Average speed: Mach 10 **Jets can aid in his lifting strength *Energy Absorbsion **Can absorb far away energy sources to recharge suit *Environmental Protection **Protects from underwater and even space **Shielded from radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks *Magnetism & Anti-Magnetism **Can generate magnetic fields to push and pull metal objects **Can even negate Magneto's magnetism *Onboard Computer **Provides strategies, background on opponents, surroundings, and status of the suit **Helps prevent lock-ons from enemy targeting systems *Sensor Array **Includes radar and night-vision **Can monitor vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans *Override **Systems increased by bypassing safeties **Range of override can be controlled ***Safer range: 800% to 3,200% ***Highest and most dangerous range: 5,000% Offensive Abilities *Repulsor Rays **Particle beam weapon **Single-stream or wide-field **Full Form repulsor beam attacks at 360 degrees **Strong enough to blast through steel like paper and blast a hole through a mountain *Unibeam **Searchlight that can destroy objects in its path **Uses a lot of battery power ***Tri-beam ***Multi-beam ***Pentabeam ***Omnibeam ****Generate heat over 25,000 degrees Farenheit ****Causes irreversibe blindness ****Can even disintegrate *Lasers **For offense or welding *Pulse Bolts **Plasma discharges that increase in strength over distance **Can implode if overloaded *Energy Blade **Can also be flattened into a shield **Can spread across entire armor for protective covering *Pulse Barrage **Iron Man's standard long range attack **Extremely low energy consumption **Upgraded version can penetrate targets and ricochet off walls *Smart Missiles **Targets weak points of structure, opponent, or foe *Hyper-velocity Impact **Program that allows Tony to move and think at faster rate Defensive Abilities *Can withstand high caliber bullets, rockets, missiles, torpedoes, and high powered lasers with little to no damage *Capable of withstanding kinetic and thermal impact from some godlike characters *Refractory coating protects from radiation *Automatically protects wearer from hostile environments (deep sea, space, etc) *Energy Shield **Capable of reflecting attacks *Retractable arm shields Repulsor Tech node *Runs Iron Man armor *Can project beams at will *Can destroy bullets and repel people *Can pick up invisible frequencies *Can levitate short-term *Enhanced strength, durability, healing, and senses *Offers superhuman multitasking and learning capabilities * Protects from psychics Non-Armor Abilities *Super-Genius Intelligence *Engineering Expert *Expert Tactitian *Skilled Combatant **Trained by Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Shang-Chi **Fought trained guards, five trained Skrull soldiers, and numerous Voldi gladiators *Trained Marksman *Acrobat *Indominable Will Feats *Built various Iron Man models for any situation, including the Hulk-Buster armor. Stark can also remote control all suits in his House Party protocol. *Lifted a 16,000 ton nuclear reactor *Withstood a nuclear explosion at 2% power *Shielding resisted a blast from Mandarin's Spectral Ring *Once defeated She-Hulk with a single punch *First human to wield the Infinity Guantlet *A leader of several superhero groups including co-leader of The Avengers alongside Captain America. Led the Pro-Superhuman Registration Act faction of The Avengers during the Civil War. Faults *Dependent on RT node **Without it, Tony suffers potential heart damage due to shrapnel imbedded into his chest. *Override can lead to system failure if left unchecked *Struggle with alcoholism *Certain armors have failed in the past *Has no superpowers without his suit. *Technomancers (like Dr. Doom) or magnetic superhumans (like Magneto) have effortlessly ripped apart Ironman's suit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbOWa8PNWn0 **However Ironman can 'demagnetize' some of his suits to compensate dueling Magneto. *Provoke (indirectly) the deaths of Charles Xavier and Quicksilver. *Suits have limitations in their durability and have little to no resistance against reality warping gods. Quotes Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man *''"Can’t seem to see you on the screen. It’s like I’m talking to an A.I."'' (to Jervis when unable to see him on the screen) *''"So I need to head over there, and bring this Lex guy in?"'' (to Jervis on his assignment) *''"Give yourself up, Luthor!"'' (to Lex Luthor upon entering LexCorp) *''"Oh that’s just great. So... guess I can’t talk you into getting out of the suit."'' (to Lex Luthor upon seeing him in his armor) *''"They’re the fools? I’m not the one with his head poking out."'' (to Lex Luthor upon calling the Avengers fools for sending him in alone) *''"Flawless? No helmet was a bad idea, baldy. It'll take just one punch."'' (to Lex Luthor on him having no helmet) *''""Maybe his suit is so heavy that he can’t hope to...'' (hoping Lex Luthor's suit wouldn't be able to fly) *''"What's that? A poor man's Infinity Guantlet?"'' (to Lex Luthor upon noticing his guantlet's kryptonite pieces) *''"Don't know what kind of space rock you're using, but my suit has a shield for that."'' (to Lex Luthor, whose kryptonite blasts fail to faze him) Gallery Epic Iron Man.png|Iron Man Marvel Comics - Iron Man with Stealth Armor.png|Iron Man with Stealth Armor Marvel Comics - Iron Man Hulkbuster Suit.png|Iron Man Armor Model 14, AKA Hulkbuster Marvel Comics - Iron Man in Bleeding Edge Armor.png|Bleeding Edge Armor Marvel Comics - Iron Man and his Suits of Armors as seen on one of the front page cover.png|Iron Man and his Suits of Armors as seen on one of the front page cover Marvel Comics - Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 1.png|Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 1 Marvel Comics - Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 2.png|Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 2 J3CZQIy.png Trivia *In the official Death Battle, Iron Man was voiced by anime voice actor Chuck Huber. *Iron Man, after Ryu and Terry Bogard, is the third combatant to appear in the three shows Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX. He is also the first non-video game character to appear. Poll If Iron Man Returned to Death Battle, who would he Fight? Batman (DC) Cyborg (DC) Jango Fett (Star Wars) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Genos (One Punch Man) Master Chief (Halo) Samus (Metroid) Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) Mega Man (Mega Man) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Alcoholics Category:Armored Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Missile User Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants